Terlalu Istimewa Too Delicate
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: Tiba-tiba, Makino terkenang akan Luffy. Dia hanya mampu menyanyi untuk meluahkan segala yang terpendam di dalam kalbunya. Sila review ! ;D!


Makino melihat ke arah langit biru yang terbentang luas itu. Dia membayangkan Luffy yang sudah dewasa sekarang berada di lautan. 'Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak Ace pergi. Luffy, kuatkan semangat, ye?' bisik hati gadis berambut hijau itu.

Dia mengemaskan lagi kain di kepalanya. Dia tersenyum lalu pergi ke arah bayinya yang sedang menangis teresak-esak. Dia mendodoikan anak kecilnya itu. Apabila bayi comelnya diam kerana sudah terlena, dia meletakkan bayi itu di dalam dokongan Dadan yang -kesiannya- tidak dibenarkan oleh Makino untuk minum minuman keras.

"Apa agaknya khabar Luffy sekarang? Aku sangat rindukannya," wanita berusia itu mengeluh rindu. Sejak Garp berkawal di Kampung Foosha dan semasa dia membelasah Garp, dia dan keluarganya tidak mampu berkeliaran sangat.

"Tak kira apa pun, dia memang bertuah, tau?" ujar datuk bandar yang sedang membaca surat khabar seperti kebiasaannya.

"Luffy memang punya tuah yang besar," Makino kata sambil mengelap gelas untuk pelanggannya yang seterusnya. Dia tersenyum saja apabila mengenang kembali kenangan tiga orang budak nakal di Pulau Dawn.

_**Ace Sabo Luffy**_

Dia mula berjalan keluar dari bar dan mula menyanyi,

_"Ku tak tergambar wajahmu_  
_Sinar mata itu_  
_Lirik senyumanmu_  
_Pesona yang membelai_  
_Wajahmu bercahaya_  
_Memberi bahagia_  
_Tiap yang memandang_  
_Hati jadi salju_

Makino terus berjalan dan semua orang mula menyanyi bersama. Dia dapat merasai gelak tawa Luffy sekarang ini. Dia terus mengingati saat-saat Luffy terbocor rahsia tentang dia, Ace dan Sabo hendak menjadi lanun di depan Garp.__

_Kau terlalu istimewa_  
_Kasih dan sayangmu terpancar_  
_Seikhlas tiada batasan_  
_Terus membara_  
_Terkilan rasa jiwa_  
_Ingin ku lihat mu dewasa_  
_Apa daya_  
_Tuhan lebih menyayangimu_

_Ku pasti kau berbahagia_  
_Duduk di sampingnya_  
_Mendengar cerita_  
_Sekadar rahsia_

_Kau terlalu istimewa_  
_Kasih dan sayangmu terpancar_  
_Seikhlas tiada batasan_  
_Terus membara_  
_Terkilan rasa jiwa_  
_Ingin ku lihat mu dewasa_  
_Apa daya_  
_Tuhan lebih menyayangimu  
_  
"Sabo, kan bagus kalau awak bersama Luffy? Pasti dia sangat rindukan awak!"  
"Luffy! Terus berusaha!"  
"Jadi orang paling hebat, Luffy!"  
"Tolong dia dari atas, Ace! Sabo!"

Begitulah suara hati penduduk kampung. Mereka mula menari-nari sambil menyambut kejayaan Luffy untuk ke Dunia Baru(New World).

_Tak tertanggung rindu…_  
_Mendengar suaramu…_  
_Tawa mengusik jiwa…_  
_Oh…_

_Kau terlalu istimewa_  
_Kasih dan sayangmu terpancar_  
_Seikhlas tiada batasan_  
_Terus membara_  
_Terkilan rasa jiwa_  
_Ingin ku lihat mu dewasa_  
_Apa daya_  
_Tuhan lebih menyayangimu_

Makino kembali ke barnya apabila lagu tamat. Semua orang kembali membuat kerja mereka masing-masing.  
Dia tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum melayan pelanggannya. Dadan pun tersenyum bersama datuk bandar.

* * *

"Luffy! Jangan!" Nami jerit ketakutan apabila Usopp menyuruh Luffy bawa pergi duit Nami jika Nami hendak ugut mereka semua lagi. Sanji dengan seluruh tenaganya, mengejar Luffy.

Zoro yang terjaga dari tidurnya tersenyum sinis. Robin, Franky dan Zoro masing-masing tertawa kecil melihat gelagat yang lebih muda.

"Chopper! Lari!" jerit Luffy setelah 'ditewaskan'.

Chopper dan Usopp berbagi duit Nami dan masing-masing lari pergi. Tiba-tiba, Luffy memjamkan matanya dan merindukan kampung halamannya.

Dia tersenyum lebar seolah-olah boleh mendengar suara nyanyian oleh Kampung Foosha. Dia pun terus teringat Sabo.

Luffy berlari ke tempat duduk kegemarannya. Seluruh kru Topi Jerami berasa hairan akan sikap kapten lembab mereka yang tiba-tiba itu.

Luffy memperbetulkan topi jerami yang dipinjamkan Shanks. Luffy menjerit ke langit. Seluruh kru mengangguk lalu tersenyum kepuasan. Secara automatik, mereka 'terkumpul' di dek atas.

* * *

**"ACE! SABO! MINTA JAGA SAYA YA!?"**

* * *

**N/P: Itu saja. Segalanya tidak teratur ke? Minta maaf... Jumpa lagi nanti!~ Plz review!~ ;D! See ya!**


End file.
